User talk:Crafter Dave
Hi, welcome to Vanguard Saga of Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the Template:QuestInformation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Avaera3 (Talk) 20:48, 20 April 2009 Much appreciated! Hi there! In addition to the wiki saying hello, I wanted to thank you for the quest information you're adding. The timeline is a great idea, and I'm really grateful to have someone looking into the quest side of the wiki. If there's anything that I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask! --Avaera3 (My talk) 03:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Item pages Great work on starting the mammoth task of adding items! The only thing I'd suggest is that it might be best to use a template to display the tooltip-like information. If you have a look at the source code of , you can see that all the formatting is handled by Template:ItemTooltip, so it's consistent across all item pages and changing style later is a cinch. There's still a few tweaks to be made, but it's pretty close to a nicely formatted game-like version. If you don't mind, I'll update the item pages you've already added, since you've already done the hard part. :P --Avaera3 (My talk) 02:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Icons That's a nifty script if it can efficiently split the large png files into smaller copies, but I'm going to continue uploading individual icons as I need them - it's worked fine for me so far and maintains transparency. I don't mind that it's slower to actually do, I'm happy for other authors to leave a link for each icon that's missing, and I can go through and replace as necessary. The speed of new articles won't significantly outpace the speed I can edit/save/upload an icon. If you can find a way for this script to work though, let me know! :) On an unrelated note, I'm considering changing the style of the QuestInformation template to be a little nicer looking, as well as split the quest dialogue and flavour text from quest rewards/steps (that way items could be listed as links with mouseover tooltips using the Tooltip template). I find it a little hard to read when its all combined in the two dialogue scrollboxes. Since you've already added quite a few quests, I thought I'd ask what your opinion on that might be? --Avaera3 (My talk) 00:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Edit: Hold the phone, are you talking about a local script that takes the game png and automatically splits it into iconXXX.png files before being uploaded to the wiki, or a script that dynamically accesses Image:BTDIcons01.png and returns a given rectangular segment? If the former, I think a relatively simple php script could be written to do that... probably the latter part too but I'm not sure how php would be parsed in Wikia without an extension. --Avaera3 (My talk) 01:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) (oops) Re:The bots I actually don't have permission to add that flag, but it looks like Uberfuzzy did it for us anyway! :D Diplomacy Whoa... hang on a moment here. I just halted my script, which was about to upload the faces. (It got through four on the :P) It's probably okay with these, I can do the faces without any problems because I've been playing around with the card template/pieces/etc this morning and its all ready to go. Did you want to use your pybot to do the rest of the icons though? I stopped last night after doing Icon400.png-Icon1346.png... I didn't do any of the stances or 20xxx icons, so if you could start uploading those that would be fantastic. Does that work? I've been adding a description with each file that is " Category:Vanguard Media" so that it provides the right copyright acknowledgements (hopefully). Re:Diplomacy Okay, will finish with the faces (although my gimp doesn't have dds support, so that is very nifty!). Sorry for the overlap, seems like great minds think alike, heh. I'm not at all familiar with python, and for some reason I had a great deal of trouble getting a script to upload the icons20000+. If you can get that part to work, I'd really appreciate it if your bot could do the uploading, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. :P Awesome, thanks for the Gimp links... looking into it now. I've also added the tweaks I had to make to my pybot to make it work to my page, maybe that will save you some time when you do your tweaking. :) cheers. Site theme Hey, hopefully you noticed I made a rather big change to the skin of the wiki, I'm trialling it to see whether it might give us a bit more of a distinctive look and feel. It's based on the dark WoWWiki skin, but I always think of orange as a key Vanguard colour, so I've tried to modify it as much as possible in that direction. If you have any suggestions for improvement (or think it stinks :P) I'd love to hear it, so drop me a message the next time you're in. Oh, bear in mind there is apparently a Wikia-wide problem with the Common.css file showing changes at the moment, so the darktables aren't quite working yet unfortunately. Anyway, most of it should be coming through. On an unrelated note, thanks so much for the icon uploads, 'twas awesome and glad to see your pybot is working great! I'm all for smileys, do you want to investigate how we can get those to show up? I haven't really had much experience with them in wikis, so am happy for you to take the lead. :) --Avaera3 (My talk) 09:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC)